


Swan Queen Week Summer 2017-Team Moms

by meowingnow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, sqw 9 tm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowingnow/pseuds/meowingnow
Summary: So, this is my entry for the Swan Queen Week of this summer. I know it's a bit late, but this is what I have.





	1. Sharing Another Child

It was late at night when the police officer knocked on the door. And she knew, she knew something had happened with Robin. She cursed under her breath and opened the door to the soaking wet officer.       

               “Good night, Ms. Are you Regina Lockley?” He calmly asked.

               “It’s Regina Mills, Robin’s my ex-husband” She answered. She hoped Henry hadn’t woken up yet.

               “I have news about your ex-husband. May we talk inside?” He politely suggested, not inviting himself to her home.

               “Oh, please, do come in.” She invited him to sit in the kitchen.

               “Ma’am, your ex-husband was involved in a car crash, earlier this evening. A witness called 911 as soon as he saw, but by the time they arrived, his heart had stopped. I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, but he was declared dead by 11: 24pm.” He gently laid out the news.

               “Was he drunk?” She noticed the way the officer fidgeted with the hem of his uniform. “Please, I need to know what to tell my five-year-old son about his father.” She pressed.

               “The alcohol level in his body was double the legal limit” He weighed his options. “I’m sorry, Ms. Mills, but I have to leave. There will be a psychologist coming over first thing in the morning to help you deal with the situation" He stood up and looked back at her once again. “I’m really sorry, Ms. Mills.” And he was gone.

She was left with dead silence. She didn’t register the tears streaming down her cheeks until she tasted salty water. She had known it was a matter of time, that Robin’s drinking addiction was going to cost him his life in the end. Regina had been nothing but patient with him since she found his secret stash of bottles hidden in the basement. It had been hard to kick the man she loved out of the house, but she knew it was what it had to be done for Henry. Robin had struggled with drugs on college, when they met, and it had been Regina to make him go to rehab. After that, he had switched to alcohol, which he used to drink before getting home, in the bar two streets down from Mifflin Street.

She had been so wrapped up in her thinking, that she hadn’t repaired on the little boy standing next to the doorframe, too shy to enter the room, but watching her intently. She smiled at him, and patted her lap for him to sit on top.

               “Henry, there’s been an accident with Daddy” She looked at him, waiting for her to continue. “Daddy’s gone, baby. He’s not coming home”

               “Don’t be silly, Mommy. Daddy lives in Rehab.” He stated.

               “No, baby. He’s not coming back to see you, or me.” She sensed it coming.

               “No, Mommy. Daddy’s coming back. He promised and he never breaks his promises!” He screamed, getting to his feet and throwing a tantrum. And in that moment, Regina knew it was the beginning of a hard process.

 **…………………………………………** **..**

It was four days later, at the funeral, when Regina met Emma. The blonde introduced herself as a friend of Robin’s from the rehab facility. She had struggled with alcohol since she was kicked out of her foster home at the age of eighteen. She was 27, and Regina 34, with a kid. She found the former addict a joy to have around. She leaned on her more than on the psychologists they had appointed to her after the tragedy. Emma was funny and loving and so, so attentive to her needs and wants. Regina knew that it was the time the blonde spent on making her feel wanted and loved, what had made her fall in love with her late husband’s friend. Emma was also great with Henry. When they met, Henry was a shy kid who had lost his father, he had withdrawn, and with that, came a lack of friends Emma thought to be essential to mending a broken heart. Henry found in Emma the perfect role model while his mother was recovering from the hard blow, and Emma found in Henry another reason to remain sober.

Two years passed before Emma asked her out on a date. The blonde had been sitting on the question for about a year, she didn’t want to disrespect Robin’s wishes or interrupt Regina’s mourning process. She said yes, and three weeks later, Emma moved in with them. Henry loved it. He had two moms who loved him unconditionally; he had Regina who would always make him feel smart while Emma made him laugh. But the best of all, was that Henry had two people in his life that would always put him first, above anything else. He had never felt more secure, and loved in his whole life.

Yet, changes come with adaptation, he became familiar with terms used to discriminate people like his moms. Regina and Emma had been heartbroken when they picked Henry up from school, he was sad and upset, not talking nor smiling at them. They later found out he had been bullied for some time, prior to their chat. Regina had picked up the phone and screamed the whole afternoon to the principal, who according to her was an idiot running a school full of morons. Emma took Henry to his room and made sure he knew he didn’t deserve that treatment just because his mother had fallen in love with a woman. She loved the kid to no end, and would let him know every time she could.

Breaking with everyone’s expectations, it had been Regina the one to pop the question in Christmas. And before answering, Emma asked Henry permission to marry his mother, to which he answered with a surprised: “But, aren’t you married, already?”. They got married a month later, and took Henry with them to Disneyworld to their honeymoon. They had a blest, they got onto every single ride, even the Twilight Zone, and the water ones. Emma and Henry rode every single one twice, while Regina watched them with a smile on her face.

Time passed and Henry Swan-Mills graduated high school, moving to New York to pursue a Social Working degree to help people like they had helped his Ma decades before. Regina was 49 and Emma 42 when they decided to become foster moms, making kids feel wanted for the best time of their lives. Out of the six kids they had over the years, they adopted Christopher, a trans teen of 12, who had stayed with them the longest before they decided to adopt him.

And that’s how Henry ended up with two moms, and a little brother. It had been hard at the beginning, it may had been tough on him and his mom, but he had no doubt Emma and Christopher were there to stay. Now, Henry Swan-Mills could say without a doubt that his family was no longer broken, nor incomplete.

 


	2. MILF

Regina opened the door to Granny’s and stepped inside, she saw Ruby laughing in the corner at something Belle had whispered to her, then scurrying away as Granny yelled at her to quit flirting and start serving. She smiled at Belle as she approached the brunette. It seemed that after years of being wasting her life with Rumple, she had seen sense or at least Ruby had made her see. She chatted for a bit with Granny about the possible renovations they could think of, and the older woman pressured her into giving her the secret recipe to the famous apple cider. Regina laughed at Granny’s attempt and went to sit down on their usual booth, in the center of the place, but the closest to the window. She smiled and waved as Neal came barreling towards her legs, she picked him up and played with him while Snow and Charming were getting their orders. She kissed him goodbye when her parents-in-law exited the building.

A group of teenagers entered the diner, excited for the weekend and apparently, wanting to cause mischief. She didn’t know their names, it didn’t matter. She knew what their parents did for a living; annoy the hell out of her in the council meetings. Stupid brats and their demands of attention. Regina smiled politely as they passed near her booth, which wasn’t exactly in the middle of the diner if they wanted to sit in the booth next to the other wall. She let it be as the doorbell rang once again, and the Sheriff made her way inside the diner, going directly towards the waitress, who whispered something in her ear, glancing at Belle, at what Emma laughed like a lunatic. The blonde shook her head and went to hug Belle from behind, kissing her cheek and licking her ear. Belle took the first cloth she had at hand and hit them both while trying not to laugh. Ruby and Emma looked at each other and broke down in laughter. Once they had calmed down and Granny had yelled at Ruby to start working, Emma finally went to meet her.

               “Hello, beautiful” She leaned in to kiss her, Regina deepened the kiss and broke it with a radiant smile.

               “Hello, gorgeous.” Emma sat down next to her, her arm around the brunette out of habit. “How was your day, Madame Mayor?” She flirted with her wife.

               “Well, nothing out of the ordinary, I might say. Although, the Sheriff came for a visit at lunch.” She smiled, leaning into Emma’s personal space. “And we had fun” She whispered in her ear, making the blonde shiver. Emma took her chin and pressed their lips together, deepening the kiss a couple seconds later.

They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat, and found their eldest staring at them with a face of utter disappointment. He grunted something about it being gross and sat down in front of them. He glanced at the bar, where Belle was talking with his siblings. Mason Swan-Mills was the five-year-old who would always try to behave and make sure everyone was happy, while Danielle was the three-year-old known more for her knack to cause trouble, and the easiness that came with magic, wasn’t all that welcomed by her mothers, who in more than one occasion had had to place the infamous cuff on her wrist.

               “Sorry, Henry. We got carried away” Regina apologized to him.

How nice it was to have all three of their children home, she couldn’t believe it when Henry came home for a visit. He had been working for a year and a half, after finishing his degree in politics. He had found a job suitable for starting his career all the while he had begun studying creative writing. She leaned on Emma’s shoulder, and extended her hand for Henry to take.

               “Well, kid. What did you do, today?” She asked.

               “I took the kids to school and I picked them up. And read and studied” He shrugged.

Emma excused herself and went to the restroom, passing the booth full of teens, Regina had mentioned to her, and before entering, she stood still, trying to hear their conversation. Henry glanced at his Ma, and seeing that she wouldn’t be entering the restroom in the near future, made his mother know. Regina sensed what was going to happen and calmly, exited the booth to greet her children, who by that time had started to drive Belle crazy with so much information.

               “Yo, I’ve got one. Mayor Mills, the Sheriff and Ruby” One of the teens proposed.

               “That’s not fair, everyone knows Mayor Mills and the Sheriff go together. Pick another one”     

               “That’s the point. Fuck, marry, kill”

Emma heard some grunts, and some complaints about the names, but stood still to listen to the answers.

               “Alright, I’d kill Ruby, not before fucking her, I’d fuck the Sheriff and marry the Mayor”

               “Why?” One of them asked.

               “Well, ask the Sheriff. She’s married to her, I bet they get it on every day. Or at least, I would.” She could hear the pride in his words, and it make her sick to the stomach.

               “I would kill the Sheriff, so she doesn’t kill me when I marry the Mayor and I would fuck Ruby” Another teen chimed in. “Although, I’m considering killing the Sheriff, having a threesome with two Milfs is one of my dreams.” That got a round of laughter and apparently, standing ovation from the rest of horny teens.

Emma decided against going to the restroom altogether, and went to the teen.

               “I mean, imagine it. Fucking the Evil Queen, you gotta admit it’s a fucking turn on.” She clenched her fists. “The way the whore would scream with me, would make her want to leave the Sheriff for me, a real man.”

               “Well, unfortunately for you, Mr. Jones, you won’t get to find out.” She replied to his comment. “You do know that talking in that sense about women is being basically a sexist piece of shit, don’t you?” The teen nodded terrified of the blonde. “And the woman you were talking about is none other than your Mayor.” She hummed and shook her head. She then addressed the rest of teens. “Most important, that’s my wife and the mother of my children you were disrespecting there. And in case you don’t know, as the Dark One, I’m quite protective over my Queen.” She knew she was out of line, completely out of line. Yet, she also knew it was necessary for them to learn they couldn’t talk that way about her wife, or any woman for that matter.

               “I’m sorry, Sheriff. It won’t happen again” She watched as the teens with a view to the bar went pale. She then sensed an arm around her waist and a hand on her shoulder, her wife’s breath on her neck, sending shivers across her spine.

               “Of course it won’t happen again, Mr. Allen. Because if I ever hear you talking about any woman in that sense, I’ll make you wish you were dead. Right, love?” She asked the blonde, who nodded in agreement. She smirked, looking back at the teens, and not thinking it twice took her wife’s chin and forced her to a searing kiss.

It was one of the perk of being with the Dark One, although they didn’t like to use their dark magic around their children, they relied on the feeling of darkness whenever they thought to be appropriate. They needed each other to let the darkness out, and to keep it in, both of them knowing the limits of the darkness that lived in their hearts.

Regina hummed when they broke the kiss, and Emma pecked her on the lips, before dragging her to their booth, where Henry was looking at them with concern in his face.

               “Everything in order, Moms?” They knew that by everything, he meant the darkness. That the darkness had been put to rest.

               “Yeah. Everything’s in order.” Emma lift the little boy occupying her seat on the booth and placed him on her lap, where he did what she hated; he moved around to make her squirm when his bones poked her thighs. “What do you have here, champ?” She asked, leaning in to see his drawing. Two stick figures, one with bright yellow hair and the other black hair holding the leash to what Emma perceived to be a dog.

               “It’s you and Mommy, silly. And Scooby.” Regina arched an eyebrow at the name.

               “And who’s Scooby, darling?” The brunette asked her son.

               “Our dog!” Dani answered from Henry’s lap, which was followed by a mocking “duh!” from Henry.

               “Wait, do we have a dog, I don’t know nothing of?” Emma asked excitedly to her children.

               “No, we have to ask Mommy” Mason declared, moving around his mother’s lap to face his Mom. “Can we?” And Regina was met with four identical puppy eyes, looking at her, imploring her to make their wish come true.     

               “Only if you do all the work. You feed them and take them for walks and it’s Ma or Henry the ones who take them to the vet, in case something were to happen” That got a round of cheers and a high-pitch scream, because, “Ruby!! We’re having a dog!”.

With the euphoria of the moment, they almost missed the teens exited the building. Emma put Mason on the booth and went after them, while Regina was left to hear all the suggestions and wants for a puppy.

               “Where do you think, you’re going?” She asked them.

               “Um… home?” Cole Jones answered sarcastically.

               “Not so fast.” She approached them, badge on her hip. “If I ever hear you talking about my wife or any member of my family that way, you won’t have nothing to offer to any woman.” She smiled internally at seeing them squirm under her gaze. “Understood?”

They all nodded, and she let them get home, going back to the diner, where she found her booth full with Ruby and Belle sitting next to Henry, giving suggestions to the kids.


	3. Grandmothers

“C’mon, Nana. You have to get in so I can push you!” The overly excited five-year-old screamed at the top of her lungs.

               “Luce, are you sure I can get in here?” Emma looked to the little children’s size swing.

               “Lucy, why do we have to get in?” Regina asked her granddaughter who didn’t know the reason behind the demand.

               “Because I told Dylan my grannies were cooler than his, and he didn’t believe it. So, we decided to have a competition to see who’s got cooler grandparents. And Team Swan-Mills never loses, or that’s what Daddy always say”

               “Says, Daddy says” Regina corrected her before glancing at Emma who was having a bit of trouble getting in the swings. “Need a hand, love?” She mockingly asked.

               “It looks way easier than what it really is, your Majesty. So I suggest you get your ass in there before commenting on my perfect pointed swinging skills” The blonde answerer, getting her badge and phone and handing it to Lucy.

Regina looked at her granddaughter, staring at her with those huge blue eyes (she was going to reconsider revenge on her daughter-in-law once she was done with the swing) and started the process. Once they were in the swings, they looked at Lucy who ran towards their backs and pushed them with as much force as she could master.

It was quite uncomfortable, the swings were made for toddlers and kids no older than Lucy herself, and the contraption was stuck in their thighs, since they couldn’t go the whole way in. That, added to the fact that it was moving up and down, back and forth, made it quite painful for the dedicated grandmothers. Emma was having a bit of difficulty hiding the fact that the blood flow from her thighs to her feet wasn’t as constant as it was before Lucy began pushing them. Regina, on the other hand, smiled at the little girl when she shot the photo (or five) she wanted, thanking her years as Queen and Mayor, keeping a straight face at important meetings.

When Lucy declared she had the pictures, they slowed down and came to a halt. Then, they tried to get out of the swing.

               “Um… Gina, I think I’m stuck. So, please get out and help me” Emma waited patiently for her wife to comply with her request.

               “Lucy, can you go and help your Nana, while I get out?” She suggested.

Lucy tried to get the swing down while her Nana tried to get up. When it didn’t work, they changed the technique and tried to push Emma up from her legs, so she could free herself form the swing. Seeing as it didn’t work, they tried it sideways; Emma floating in the air while Lucy took the swing and tried to slide it down her legs, which didn’t work either. When Emma looked at Regina, she knew it would take long until they were out of the swing.

Regina huffed and cursed under her breath while maintaining a calm façade, blaming her son and his poor child bearing skills of her current situation. She glanced at her wife, who was staring at her, that childish smile on her face, lighting up her features. And broke down in laughter, the blonde an the little brunette falling right behind her. Every time she looked at her wife, she lost it. Emma, the Sheriff, was stuck in a children’s swing. The blue swing, contrasting with the old brown leather jacket. Emma and Lucy didn’t have it any easier to hold in their laughter. The Mayor, wearing jeans and that blouse Henry had gotten her for her birthday, was struggling to get out of the predicament they had found themselves in.

               “Alright, that’s enough.” Emma declared. She looked at Lucy, who was giggling. “Lulu, give me my phone, please” She extended her hand and Lucy did as told.

               _“_ _Hello?_ _”_ _Sophia answered the phone._

“Soph, is my son around?” She asked her daughter-in-law.

               _“Nope, he went to the grocery store. Said something about ice-cream and popcorn for movie night, and went out.” She announced._

               “Shit.” Emma looked down at her thighs and noticed how light they were. “Fuck me” She groaned.

               _“I’m pretty sure Regina can give you a hand with that” The red-head responded._

               “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just… we’re um…Here, ask your daughter” She handed the phone to the little girl.

               “Real mature, Em. Just the word she needed to learn.” Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to formulate a course of action. “Where is he?”

               “Buying ice-cream and popcorn.”           

               “Fuck” Regina cursed, gaining the attention of the five-year-old and a smirking Emma. “I take that back”

               “No Mommy, they can’t get out, that’s why they’re stuck. Duh!” Lucy talked with her mother. “Mhm… yes, I’ll tell them.” She looked at them and held her thumb up. At least, someone knew where they were and what had happened. “Okay, Mom. I love you, bye.” She held the phone up to Regina who answered it.

               _“Regina? I’ll call Henry and David. We’ll get you out of there. Although, next time, do not do everything she asks you. She has an over imagination, just like her father.”_

               “Do I need to remind you dear, that I was the one who raised him?” She smiled at the conversation.

               _“No need, it all adds up. Oh, and tell Emma she had her eyes closed in the photo” And she hung up._

**……………………………**

It took them two hours to get the Sheriff and the Mayor out of the children swings. By the time they were out, there was a huge crowd around the swings, to see how David, Henry, Leroy and Snow got them out, because two people wouldn’t do. When they got out, they fell to the floor, their legs too weak to walk, due to the slowed pace of blood flow. They were taken to the hospital to attest the feeling on their legs and then, they went home to recover. They had their movie night, with ice-cream and popcorn, Emma’s head resting on Regina’s lap while the latter played with her hair.

               “So, what have you guys learned today?” Henry asked, once Sophie had taken Lucy to the guestroom.

               “That our son is a pain in the ass” Emma chirped.

               “And that his daughter knows how to use her eyes to get us to do anything” Regina huffed, looked at her son and then at her wife, who was smiling like an idiot. “Why are you smiling like that?”

               “I just remembered that time when Mason got sick, and after he was cured, you took him, Henry and Dani to Disneyworld, just because your baby boy had survived the chicken pox” Emma laughed with Henry at her expense.        

               “Anyways, I’m glad you guys are okay. Just next time, think twice about getting in children swings.” He kissed them on the cheek and went to sleep.

               “Gina, how are your legs?” She murmured in the dead silence of the room.

               “I can feel them now.” She looked at her wife, a smirk on her face. “Why? You don’t feel yours?”

               “No, just the opposite. I’m feeling quite a lot, down there.” Emma sat up and kissed her wife, the brunette deepening the kiss automatically.

               “Then, I’ll have to make sure to ease the feeling, won’t I?” Her voice dropped an octave, oozing sexuality and making the blonde shiver. “Take me to bed, my Knight” To which Emma responded by getting up and picking her up.

               “As you wish, my Queen.”

 **…………………………** **..**

One week later, they received a package. It was label as fragile and Regina had her suspicions about the content inside the red box. She opened it to reveal their photo, carefully framed. There was a small card, Sophie’s writing very neat and clear.

               _“_ _To my favorite moms-in-law, who would do anything to make her smile. I owe you more than I could ever imagine. But to start small, here_ _’_ _s a little something to remember the day Lucy_ _’_ _s Nana and Grandma tried out the children_ _’_ _s swings._

_With love,_

_Sophie Swan-Mills._ _”_

The photo was one of the countless Lucy had taken while they were up in the air. The scene was hilarious, they had half of their body above the swing, their heads were almost touching the bar holding the swings in place and their faces betrayed them. Emma had an expression of pure anguish and pain in her face, while at the same time, she was sporting a dashing and loving smile for Lucy’s sake. Regina, herself, had a grin on her face and her knuckles were white from gripping the swing’s chain.

She smiled at the inscription at the bottom of the photo.

 **_“_ ** **_The coolest grandmothers of Jonas Clarke Middle School_ ** **_”_ **

Damn right, they were. She thought.


End file.
